


Cobertos Por Estrelas

by luxxanishere



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Fluffy, Grumbo being cute, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Slow Dancing, como vao?, dance, i am sorry this is in portuguese, olá amigos brasileiros, ou portugueses
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxxanishere/pseuds/luxxanishere
Summary: Brilhantes como as estrelas, eram os olhos cobertos de paixão e inocência.
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo, Grumbo - Relationship, Oliver Brotherhood/Charles | Grian
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	Cobertos Por Estrelas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hi! 
> 
> I am SO SORRY this is in portuguese. I can speak english and all, but i am so insecure, and i really wanted to now the actual process of posting on this site 
> 
> so here we are 
> 
> i will maybe translate this is the future

As únicas luzes do lugar vinham de pequenas velas. As sombras marcadas e a cor quente faziam parecer um sonho, e confortavam Grian como um abraço.   
Mumbo apontou pra cima. A clareira pequena quase sumia com as copas das árvores, mas centravam um ponto no céu, lindo. Milhares de pontinhos entrelaçados, as estrelas se montavam em desenhos que aquele não imaginava que podiam ser tão belos.   
Não conseguia tirar os olhos grandes daquele espetáculo, lentamente passeando em círculos tortos pela madeira rosada.  
A ventania assoviou, e seus ouvido se encheram com a música chiada. O vinyl colorido tinha sua música favorita, e flores coloridas espalhavam-se a sua volta.   
Desconcentrado de alegria, se surpreendeu quando o amigo tocou-lhe o ombro, chamando-lhe a atenção.   
Este, ainda vestia parte do terno, com a camisa branca amassada, os sapatos jogados de lado, e o semblante alegre era como uma fonte de vida.   
Então, com um sorriso, Mumbo lhe estendeu a mão comprida, e a voz elegante, mas tímida, soou mais sonhadora que o próprio local.   
"Uma dança?"  
  
O coração de Grian foi tomado de alegria, e esta trazia um clima cristalino.   
"Eu não sei dançar", riu.   
O mais alto seguiu o gesto espontâneo, sem se importar. "Eu posso te ensinar", respondeu, entrelaçando os dedos compridos as mãos do amigo. Com cuidado, pediu permissão para abraça-lo, e o trazer mais perto.   
Sussurrava para o outro os passos. "Aqui", "ali", e regozijava com o sorriso daquele. A cada tropeço, sentia alegria tomar seu corpo, e as bochechas doíam.   
Ali, volviam sobre o palanque fino, juntos. A música já começava a se repetir no disco, e seus ouvidos apenas eram voltados nas gargalhadas delicadas um do outro.   
  
Quando percebeu que tinham pegado um ritmo desadornado, Mumbo diminuiu sua velocidade.   
Arriscou girar o corpo do rapaz, confiante em seu olhar e alegre em seu peito.   
Devagar, folgou a mão direita para que não torcesse o pulso do rapaz, e acabou por soltá-la em meio-trajeto. Rapidamente, pegou a cintura do mesmo, trazendo para si com certa delicadeza.   
Quando as íris ali se encontram, algo parecia novo.  
  
Riram, mas não porque achavam graça. A felicidade os tomava, enquanto ali se abraçavam, a centímetros um do outro, desmontando a postura da dança.   
Em suas visões, tudo era nevoado, e os dois pares de olhos brilhavam, como as estrelas que lhe cobriam.   
Os pés estáticos no chão, e o refrão da música que ecoava.   
  
"Desculpa", Mumbo sussurrou em meio a respiração barulhenta. Murmurava bobeiras, quase incapaz de terminar um palavra que fosse, desconcertado com os olhos escuros deste a sua frente.   
E Grian, apenas gracejava. Não tinha nada na mente, só queria chegar cada vez mais perto, e sentir o calor daquele braço pela eternidade afim.   
Lentamente fechavam os olhos, e com um pouco de força do louro, tocaram os finos lábios.   
  
O doce presente naquela sensação fazia parecer que acordariam a qualquer momento.   
Não precisavam de mais do que beijinhos lentos. Grian se deleitava com as cócegas que o grande bigode do mais alto causavam em seu rosto, e tornava os nós dos dedos brancos com a rigidez que segurava a gola da camisa do rapaz.   
Este, que sentia o coração pular no peito, e pressionava as mãos grandes contra o suéter do louro. Sôfrego para se manter em postura, perdido na sensação dos lábios macios do garoto. 

Abraçados, protegidos da ventania fria, eram tomados de agrado e alívio. Era incompreensível aquele sentimento, que tomava os corpos, e tornava tudo quase místico, e trazia uma visão tão mais bela.   
Envolvido pela essência de flor do louro, que deitava a cabeça em seu ombro, Mumbo desarrumava-o o cabelo. Em sussurros, agradecia o rapaz sonolento por tantas coisas, que nem mesmo podia contar.   
"Eu sou tão sortudo de ter você", assoviou em meio aquelas doces palavras, imbuído da sensação de estar apaixonado, como um bobo.   
Sem que notasse, Grian repetiu as palavras, aconchegando-se mais perto, se incomodando com a claridade do sol nascente em seus olhos. 

**Author's Note:**

> again, i am sorry for being in portuguese
> 
> to my brazilians/portugueses comrades:  
> OI


End file.
